pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Customized L85 Variants (Foxtrot12)
This page is a list of customized L85 Assault Rifle variants made by Foxtrot12 L85 Assault A simple variant of the L85, the L85 Assault is configured for engagements with infantry on a moderate to heavy scale and features a new magazine which allows the user to visually check their ammunition count, a foregrip for reduction of recoil, an EOtech holographic sight, and improved iron sights which can prove to be an asset to an infantryman in a firefight. L85 LMG A support weapon designed to lay down massive covering fire or eliminate an entire enemy wave, the L85 Light Machine Gun or LMG is a customized variant of the L85 designed for usage by a squad light machine gunner. Used extensively in the Royal Military of the United Kingdom. Introduced for usage in Afghanistan by British forces, the drum magazine featured has 150 rounds along with a SUSAT scope and red dot sight which lines up in between the crosshairs of the scope to better illuminate the center point of aiming. In addition a bipod and extended body which features a tactical rail and a recoil reducing metal tube connected to the top of the barrel. L85 Sniper A designated marksman/sniper variant of the L85, specialising in picking off targets from a distance. Instead of a 30-round STANAG magazine, it is now equipped with a 20-round STANAG magazine; 30-round STANAG magazine can still be used. A longer handguard is used to accommodate the rails for attaching electronic devices, bipod, and so forth. In addition, it is equipped with (as depicted) a Leupold Mark AR 3-9x40mm telescopic sight; other sights can be equipped as well. Also fitted is a bipod to help in stabilising the weapon. L85 Grenadier A heavy assault variant of the standard L85. This one is the usual layout; with the 30-round STANAG magazine. A British SUSAT scope is fitted for aiming, with foldable rear sight and adjustable front sight. In this case, it is equipped with the M203 grenade launcher with various types of grenades for a multitude of objectives; for assaulting fortified positions, deploying smokescreen for cover, laying down heavy suppressive fire, and many more. L85 Shotgun A heavily modified L85, with reworked internal mechanisms, amongst other changes. It is now fitted with a custom handguard, similar in appearance to the HK G3 battle rifle. It is now chambered in 12 gauge, being fed from a 10-round magazine specially made for the variant. An optional shotgun choke can be fitted to improve the spread of the shotgun shell. L85 Internally Compressed As the name suggests, this is an L85 with the internal mechanisms compressed into a single, compact weapons platform. Owing to this design, this variant is more suitable for urban warfare operations and CQB situations. Depicted here is the standard layout, similar to the L22A1 carbine, but now fitted with a suppressor to help reduce muzzle flash and report from the weapon. Attached is the Aimpoint M2 red dot sight for quicker target acquisition. Category:Foxtrot12 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Shotguns Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Customized weapons Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Bullpup Category:Rifle